the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Patruydanian Civil War
The '''Patruydanian Civil War '''is an ongoing conflict that started in 1986 and has continued since 2020. In 2019, the conflict abruptly escalated into World War III following a failed attempt by the tyrannical King Badal to kill all anti-government rebels and their foreign collaborators that led to the destruction of the Russian Federation, portions of the European Union, and a portion of the United States of America. History Build-up The civil war occurred sometime in 1996, following a coup against the previous king, Achyuta Gartaula, which nationalist Chandan Badal saw unfit to run the country. In August of that year, Chandan Badal led a siege against the then-King Achyuta Gartaula. Despite efforts by the Royal Guard to protect him, King Gartaula and his whole family were killed in a brutal massacre. Following this, Badal crowned himself king of Patruydan and announced sweeping changes in the land that upset millions of people, leading to the formation of the Free Patruydan Movement and the beginning of the civil war. The Dark Years The years leading up to the year 2019 were known as the Dark Years, as the rebels suffered one defeat after another at the hands of the government loyalist military, led primarily by the Royal Patruydanian Land Forces. During this time, morale for the rebels was at an all-time low; some even deserted the rebel cause and defected to the government military forces, claiming to have a change of heart. Foreign involvement begins The year 2019 marked a pivotal change in the war. This began with the arrival of Rose Harvey, an investigative journalist who was doing a story for ''The New York Times ''centering around human rights violations being committed by the Patruydanian government against its own people during the civil war. In early May of 2019, Rose was kidnapped by the Royal Army forces, who suspected her of being a collaborator for the rebels. This caught the attention of Rose's cousin Martha Barnes and the Five Deaths, both of whom went to Patruydan to investigate her kidnapping and participate in the war. In mid-May that same year, Martha arrived in Patruydan to investigate her cousin's disappearance, only to be also kidnapped by the military forces in much the same way Rose was. Unlike Rose, Martha was soon rescued by the Free Patruydan Movement, led by Gopal Khamavant, the resistance leader and friend of Martha's father Lawrence Barnes. Gopal and the rebels then launched an assault on the military garrison as a diversion to aid Martha's escape. Martha's rebel escorts got into a car chase with the pursuing government loyalist forces, which ended with an armored truck ramming Martha's rebel getaway car off the road, killing the rebels assisting her escape. On her own, Martha was instructed by Gopal to make her way to a radio tower on top of a ridge. While on her way there, Martha revealed herself to be quite a formidable opponent against the loyalist soldiers, swiftly dispatching them with little to no effort using martial arts skills atypical of a mere tourist. Martha was successful in reaching the radio tower Gopal directed her to. Gopal and the rebels warmly welcomed her into the rebel movement, much to Martha's surprise, as she wasn't formally affiliated with the rebels. Later a Royal Army death squad sent by King Badal's loyal generals to kill Martha attacked the rebel-occupied bell tower. Once again, Martha demonstrated an unusual set of skills and her amazing display of combat prowesss, impressing even Gopal, whom Martha later saved from an avalanche triggered by explosions that went off during the gunfight. Realizing that he had found himself a valuable ally, Gopal recruited Martha into the rebels on the spot. At around the same time, the Five Deaths stealthily infiltrated the country, disguised as tourists, in order to provide their own covert aid to the Free Patruydan Movement. Under the cover of doing a "tour of Patruydan", the Five Deaths spent the next six months training the rebels how to fight, advising the rebels on military strategy, and coordinating sabotage ops with the rebel fighters themselves. Saving Rose Harvey Six months into the war, Martha had become quite a formidable adversary for the Royal Land Forces, inflicting numerous casualties against the enemy and crippling loyalist military operations across Southern Patruydan. Eventually, the rebels received intelligence from an "unknown third party" that Rose Harvey was being imprisoned inside Wardford Fortress, which was built by foreign mercenaries that were assisting the Royal Army in policing the local populace. In addition, they received reports of a "bloody rampage against the loyalists" by the Five Deaths, whom the rebels referred to as "the Five Devils." Martha, Gopal and Lakshmi soon grew divided on how to handle the situation concerning the Five Deaths; Lakshmi and Martha argued that with enough persuasion the Five Devils could become allies to the rebels but Gopal feared the Five Deaths could betray the allies at any moment and had to be treated as enemies like the rest of the Royal Land Forces. When the time came to lay siege to Wardford Fortress, Martha and Lakshmi coordinated a stealth operation, intending to sneak into the fortress to rescue Rose. By sheer coincidence, the Five Deaths had also planned an assault on the fortress; by the time Martha and the rebels reached the fortress, the Five Deaths had begun a brutal massacre of the fortress' occupants, which led to a three-way battle involving the rebels, Martha, and the Five Deaths. Martha even briefly fought against one of the Five Deaths soon after finding Rose, mistaking assassin Natasha Thomas for a Royal Army sentry. After a tense stand-off, Rose was able to break the tension by persuading Natasha to help them escape. Natasha directed the two women to an underground passageway beneath the fortress before running off to rejoin her comrades in the brutal massacre. With Rose following closely behind, Martha and the rebels successfully escaped the fortress, which was then razed to the ground by the Five Deaths after killing the rest of the Royal Army occupants. The Death Arena After learning of the attack on Wardford Fortress, King Badal sent a team of soldiers to capture Martha, after reports of the Wardford Fortress Massacre led him to conclude that Martha had officially joined the rebel cause against him. The mission was successful and Martha was captured and taken to Shiva's Arena, an amphitheater where condemned criminals against the state and POWs were forced to fight for their lives against each other and against wild animals; if anyone attempted to chicken out, they were immediately executed, as Martha found out the hard way. However, due to a loophole in the legal system of Patruydanian law, Martha was automatically "pardoned" after surviving ten waves of soldies and animals attacking her, much to King Badal's chagrin. Badal was eventually enraged to find that someone in his own inner circle sabotaged the intended execution to set Martha free and ordered a crackdown to find the traitor, who happened to be Nora al-Abood, a Lebanese woman whose family was being held captive by the tyrannical government to cocerce Nora into killing political enemies of Badal on his behalf. Nora pleaded with Martha to help save her family, and warned Martha to be wary of Badal, who would have her executed if he ever found out what Nora had done. CIA involvement After she was released from the arena, Martha received a message from Kyle Bates, claiming that the Americans had sent covert aid of their own; a CIA death squad had been deployed to Patruydan and had begun collaborating with the rebels to assassinate key members of King Badal's cabinet in what was intended to be a part of a covert effort to wage attrition warfare against Badal's dictatorship and destroy his morale. Martha decided to see if there was any truth to the claim, and found it: during a recon mission at Patruydan's Meh Teh Airport, Martha came across a full-blown firefight between a team of four CIA operatives and the Royal Patruydanian Land Forces, resulting in a massacre. After the agents succeeded in helping the rebels capture Meh Teh Airport, they were retasked with another assignment. Before Martha could find out what this new mission was, she was recalled to a rebel hideout called Victor Camp, where she was told by Gopal that Kyle Bates had obtained intel regarding a shipment of marijuana coming into the country by airplane, courtesy of a "Venezuelan drug cartel". Martha was unsure if the drugs were for Badal or the rebels, finding it odd that a Venezuelan drug cartel would be supporting the rebels. Gopal, believing that the drugs were from a malicious pro-Badal ally, wanted the drugs destroyed so that they couldn't be used as a potential weapon to harm Patruydanian citizens, citing the drug addiction problem in the United States of America. Lakshmi, on the other hand, believed that the drugs could actually help the people of Patruydan if used properly. Martha herself was conflicted about this, with both Lakshmi and Gopal offering compelling points for their respective positions. She then decided to meet with Kyle and confirm whether the intelligence was accurate. While en-route, Martha ran into Gopal, and the two exchanged some sharp words regarding Lakshmi's position about the drugs. While they were arguing, Martha saw a cargo plane being shot down by Royal Land Forces soldiers, with the aircraft's suriviving crew members-which were revealed to be members of a drug cartel known as Los Eternos-being immediately apprehended following a shootout with Los Eternos security guards. The Royal Land Forces seized the aircraft's cargo, which was revealed to be a shipment of marijuana and opium, which the Royal Land Forces claimed for themselves while hauling the Los Eternos aircraft crew to prison. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars